Eastern Bliss
by Alabaster86
Summary: Aang and Katara take a needed trip and do something spontaneous.


**A/N: This story is my first venture into Kataang territory.**

**Eastern Bliss**

"What are you thinking about?" Aang asked Katara softly one evening.

The pretty, blue eyed waterbender was looking dreamily up at the night sky over the Southern Water Tribe. Aang stood behind the young woman and wrapped strong arms around her waist, drawing her close to him. He rested his chin on her shoulder and joined her in staring at the stars. It was six years since Sozin's Comet had painted the world an eerie, foreboding red. The couple had spent most of that time in the company of each other and their powerful bond was even stronger now. Katara had matured into a lovely woman, less motherly than she used to be; she had to let go some time, after all, and all her friends were grown up. Aang, though he still retained a sense of carefree cheer and saw the best in everyone, was tougher than he had been and more than able to assert himself when need be. They had seen so many changes together, been through so much; it was impossible to imagine life without the other.

Katara was happy that her village was now a thriving community, home to several immigrants from their sister tribe to the north, and filled with homes and buildings made of ice rather than skin tents. Ships from the other nations came and went with regularity, bringing goods and leaving with more. Her village had come a long way in a short time, thanks in large part to the work of both Katara and her brother, Sokka. So, yes, Katara was happy, but having caught the traveling bug during those first months with Aang, she yearned to be on the move once again.

"Do you miss the traveling?" she asked, turning to look at her best friend, her companion and the only man she would ever love.

Aang reached for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. His calm grey eyes, so full of wisdom for one so young, looked searchingly into hers.

"They didn't call us Air Nomads for nothing," he joked. "I love to travel, Katara. I love meeting people and seeing every part of the world that I can. But I also love being with you. And if this is where you're needed, this is where I'll be. If you need to get away for awhile, I'm ready to go now."

"Thank you, Aang," Katara replied gratefully.

Her eyes filled with tears. Aang wiped them away and beamed at her.

"I love you. You know that. I loved you from that first moment. I'll do anything for you."

"I know. Let me go talk to my father. I think it's time for us to take a little trip. Appa will be happy too. He's been grounded for awhile."

Aang laughed. "Yep, he'd love to go for a good flight. What did you have in mind?"

"I'd love to see the Eastern Air Temple again. It's been a long time, almost two years since we went there. And we weren't even alone that time."

"The Eastern Air Temple," Aang mused. "Sounds good; I'll start packing. You talk to your dad."

* * *

"So you're leaving us, huh?" Sokka asked playfully the next morning, giving Aang a Toph like punch to the arm. "Are we that boring?"

"No, Sokka; Katara's just itching to travel a bit. We've been here for months now and most of our trips are just to the Fire Nation capitol and back again."

"I know, I know," Sokka said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "With the world fairly stable now, you're just not needed as much."

"Thanks; that makes me feel so good."

"Glad to help," Sokka grinned. "Really, though, Suki and I will miss you."

"Aren't you going back to Kyoshi soon?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, we're leaving in about a week. But we'll miss you _before _that."

"All set to go?" Suki asked as she approached the pair. "Everyone wants to say goodbye, you know. The kids are going to miss Appa and Momo more than you and Katara, I think."

The red head was dressed in a deep blue parka over warm blue leggings. Her hood was pulled up as protection against the cold wind and bits of red air poked out everywhere. Sokka gave her a lovestruck look then leaned in to kiss her.

"They'll miss the kids," Aang replied. "Where's Katara?"

"She's saying goodbye to her dad in private, I guess. Just give her a minute."

Sure enough, about five minutes later, Katara emerged from a simple house of ice with both her father and Bato. The village's children began to gather around the departing couple. Momo climbed up Aang's leg and perched himself comfortably on the young man's shoulder while Appa bellowed loudly.

"Did you get everything packed, Aang?" Katara asked. "I'm ready to go."

Aang looked down at the two small satchels filled with clothing and more personal items and then at the larger sack full of cooking supplies.

"We're good," he answered while secretly hoping he hadn't neglected something important.

Katara nodded, hugged her father fiercely, then her brother and his wife. Their young son, Jian, slept peacefully in Sokka's and Suki's home, under the watchful eye of one of the village elders. Gran-Gran stepped forward and embraced her granddaughter, recalling as she always did, the first time the determined girl left with the Avatar.

Aang was next and he happily received warm embraces from everyone. He really was part of the tribe now and Katara's family considered him one of their own. A wedding ceremony would make it all official, but Aang and Katara had yet to really discuss marriage. They skirted around the issue and watched as others from their group of close friends tied the knot themselves. Somehow, they just hadn't gotten around to it yet.

"Goodbye," the couple called as the giant bison launched himself into the air.

They watched as the specks of blue grew smaller and smaller and then turned around to face the north.

* * *

There was no hurry, so Aang and Katara stopped when and where they felt like it. If they flew over an interesting looking town they brought Appa down, looked around and stayed at an inn for the night. If they spotted an amazing natural wonder or simply a pretty spot, they stopped, enjoyed and camped for the night. More than anything, they enjoyed the time alone. It had been awhile.

They settled near a swiftly flowing river surrounded by large fir trees at the end of their third day of flying. It was quiet except for the sound of the water and the calls of birds and animals. Both Aang and Katara breathed deeply of the sweet smelling air and began to set up camp. After the tent was up and the sleeping bags spread out, Katara unpacked the cooking utensils. She had another small bag with a supply of food.

Aang's job was to build the fire. With the tiniest movement of his hand, Aang set the kindling he'd gathered ablaze and gradually added larger pieces of wood to the fire. Katara set up the cooking pot and began to add ingredients for a tasty vegetarian stew. It smelled very good very quickly and their stomachs began to make loud gurgling sounds of protest.

Aang moved over to Appa and stroked his old friend's fur with one hand while feeding him some apples with the other. The bison showed his appreciation with a lick from head to toe. The Avatar giggled like a little boy and Katara looked up at the sound. It brought back memories of years ago; a time of turmoil and sadness but also of great joy. She smiled and then went back to her cooking. Momo scurried over and curled himself around Katara's legs as she stirred.

"Are you hungry too, Momo?" the waterbender asked.

She looked in her bag for something the lemur would like and found a few nuts along with a moon peach. Momo ate delicately, picking at the food with his human like hands, and looking around with his big green eyes.

"Aang," Katara called. "The stew is ready."

The avatar sat down beside his girl and dug in. It was tasty food; Katara's cooking, while never bad, improved over the years, the addition of seasonings from around the world making a great difference. When they finished cleaning up, the couple took a walk under the light of the moon. Momo ran ahead and then back, exploring but never leaving the pair too far behind.

"It's nice to be alone, isn't it?" Katara ventured.

"It is," the Avatar agreed. "And it's nice to sleep together too."

He flashed Katara a licentious grin that she returned in kind. While in the Southern Water Tribe with Hakoda and Gran-Gran and Pakku, the couple slept apart. Katara's father wasn't naïve enough to think that his daughter and Aang had never made love; but they weren't married yet and that meant separate quarters. It was tradition. Aang went along with it happily enough. He and Katara had years ahead of them to be close. A few months apart here and there were tolerable. But maybe it was time to think about marriage. He would mention it when they were snuggled comfortably inside the tent. But by the time he finally worked up the courage to broach the subject, Katara was already asleep.

* * *

Another day's travel brought them to the Eastern Air Temple. It was stunning, sitting like a precious jewel among the clouds. Narrow stone bridges joined different parts of the temple. There were majestic buildings, tall and intricately decorated, along with smaller, simpler structures. All of them were beautiful, however, and the view from each part of the temple was spectacular.

Aang guided Appa to Guru Pathik's favorite spot. Sure enough, the ancient holy man was watching the setting sun as he sat cross legged on the stone. A soft breeze moved the leaves of the mountain trees and sweet scents were carried on the air. It almost felt like going home. Each airbender temple was special to Aang; each beautiful in its own way.

"I had a vision, Avatar Aang, that you and the lovely Katara would visit me soon. It's been too long."

Aang jumped nimbly off the bison and then waited for Katara. They sat themselves down beside Pathik and watched the bruised looking sky change colors and eventually grow dark, only a sprinkling of stars and a partial moon giving light now.

"Is there something troubling you, Avatar?" the guru inquired.

"Oh, no, we're just taking a little vacation. Katara wanted to come here."

"I'm honoured, Katara," the old man replied. "Make yourselves comfortable. It is your home after all."

"We will, thank you," Katara said with a smile.

The Eastern Air Temple remained the same as it was six years ago when Aang spent time with Pathik learning about chakras. Restoration had not begun there yet and no one inhabited the place besides the guru and whatever creatures decided to call the temple home. Part of Aang was pleased. If he couldn't go back in time to when the Air Nomads thrived, then at least he could appreciate the atmosphere of the old temple in peace. Another part wished that somehow he could make airbenders appear from the ether, place them down here at the temple and watch them return the place to its former glory. That just wasn't going to happen. He could educate others in the ways of the Air Nomads, but he could never bring them back, no matter how many children he and Katara eventually had. Aang's insides twisted and he felt that familiar deep longing for his people and sadness at their fate. It wasn't fair. The older he got the more he realized that not much was.

* * *

Katara and Aang lay curled up together, safe inside one of the cozy bedrooms, Momo at their feet as if protecting them from possible harm. Appa was nearby, stretched out on his back on the cool stone beneath the moon and snoring loudly.

"Are you still awake, Katara?" Aang asked softly.

He moved her thick brown hair aside and placed a kiss on her neck.

"I'm awake," she answered. "Do you want to talk?"

"Yeah; it's pretty here, isn't it?"

"It is," the blue eyed woman replied and turned over so that she could see into Aang's grey ones.

"I've been thinking," the airbender continued. "We've been together a long time."

"We have," she agreed and looked at Aang curiously.

She wanted to prod and push but let him take his time instead.

"We love each other, right?" the airbender asked.

Katara just smiled. The answer was obvious to anyone who knew the pair. Aang swallowed, took a deep breath and then asked the most important question of his life.

Do you think it's time we got married?"

Katara's eyes widened but she said nothing.

"That's not very romantic, is it? I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

"Aang," the waterbender soothed. "Don't worry. I think getting married is a wonderful idea."

"You do?" he asked excitedly.

"You didn't think I would say 'no', did you?"

"I guess not; it's just, maybe you're not ready."

"I'm ready, Aang. I'd like to get started on a family soon too."

The Avatar blushed and gave his love a lingering kiss.

"We'll have to tell everyone when we get back. When should we do it? Where should we have the wedding?"

"Slow down, Aang. We'll figure everything out, tomorrow, when I'm not so tired."

"Okay. Good night, Katara. I love you."

* * *

The next day was pure bliss. The young couple had breakfast with Pathik and then wandered aimlessly around the entire temple compound, dipping their feet in the cold mountain stream and generally acting like little children, moving the water about with the grace of great benders and then making it drop on the other's head, while dissolving into raucous laughter.

It truly was a place of rare beauty and both Aang and Katara felt an almost unearthly peace descend upon them. They picked their way along the paths with ease, stopping to look at anything interesting and taking in every breathtaking view they happened upon. Lying side by side on the temple stone and looking up at the bright blue of the sky, the couple held hands and pointed out funny looking clouds. It was a favorite game of the Water Tribe children and probably children everywhere, but it was also a favorite of theirs.

"See that one!" Aang exclaimed. "It looks like a ship."

"You're right," Katara agreed and then closed her eyes.

The warm sun felt good on her face and the warmth of her lover's hand felt even better. She moved closer to Aang, until their bodies were pressed together.

"I'd like to get married here," she blurted out suddenly.

Aang sat up and then looked down at her prone form. Katara's eyes were still closed but she could feel the intensity of his gaze.

"Do you mean now?" he finally asked.

The waterbender thought for a moment. "Yeah, I do. I want to get married now."

"Oh, your dad's going to be angry. And Sokka will throw a fit."

"They'll get over it. I don't want a big production like Zuko and Mai had. I mean, it was lovely but it was so formal and there were so many people. I'll bet they wanted to elope too. Besides we can have some sort of celebration when we get back. And Pathik can marry us. He's a holy man, right?"

"Well, yeah," the Avatar answered hesitantly. "You're sure?"

"I'm very sure," Katara replied.

"Then let's do it," Aang agreed.

With a goofy grin on his face, he reached down for Katara's hand and helped her up. They went in search of the guru.

* * *

Katara's long wavy hair fell in a brown cascade down her back. She wore a simple pale blue dress that fell to her ankles. A white sash was tied around her waist and her feet were bare. A white flower that Aang had plucked from a nearby bush was tucked behind her ear. As always, she wore her mother's necklace. The waterbender looked radiant.

"I'm glad that you packed this dress," she remarked. "Maybe you knew somehow that we would get married."

"I don't think so," Aang mused. "But it's always good to be prepared."

He wore his monk's robes of yellow and his feet were bare as well.

"Toph would appreciate the bare feet," the Avatar stated.

Katara laughed and thought briefly about their spunky earthbending friend. They needed to see her again soon.

"I'm ready if you are," Guru Pathik grinned.

The sun was just beginning its descent and a pink glow softened everything around them. A cool breeze played with Katara's hair, blowing wisps of it across her face. Irritated, she tucked the offending pieces behind her ears.

"Alright, Pathik," Aang stated, "we're ready too."

The ceremony was informal and truth be told, the guru made up the vows as he went along, taking bits and pieces from all the cultures. It was fitting somehow that these world travelers would have an international ceremony of sorts. Momo and Appa watched from close by, sensing the magnitude of the event. When Aang had declared his devotion to Katara and Katara had declared her devotion to Aang, Pathik declared them married and suggested with a grin that they kiss.

Aang wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her close. They gazed into each other's eyes much like they had that evening in Ba Sing Se six years earlier. _Katara_ had to look up this time, though. When they finally kissed it was a lingering one, slow and sweet and full of promise.

* * *

**A/N: Those of you who have read my story 'Expansion' know where _this_ story comes from. For those who haven't, in that story, which is a Maiko one, Mai and Zuko get a letter from Aang and Katara that tells of their elopement. I didn't feel like writing another wedding story then. A few days ago, I decided to fill in those blanks.**


End file.
